


Favour

by Thrasirshall



Series: The ShinRa One Shots. [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Gen, Mother and Son, Shinra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrasirshall/pseuds/Thrasirshall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus normally doesn't ask for favours. </p><p>Slight mention of Rufus/Tseng.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favour

“I should’ve died as well – several times over.”

 

Who survived a building nearly burying them, thanks to an idea he had when he was _five_? A disease that had no cure, and yet the planet reunited everyone again, healing instead of killing. Healed _him_ , despite being the heir atop the staggering tower of greed, corruption and utter disregard for humanity.

 

The tower, and all he had to do was raise his head a little to look at it, being nothing more then a hollowed out feral beast that had finally been put down.

 

“And yet, here I am. I wonder if he’s fuming over that right now. _He_ always hated being wrong.”

 

Rufus had never called President ShinRa ‘father’ – not for years anyway. It was either Old Man, _Him_ , or, if he had to wade through the murky pools of politics, _Sir._

 

Even just thinking it sounded absolutely ridiculous, but Rufus voiced it regardless. Only ruins and tunnels with the sunlight breaking through the cracks would hear him.

 

“I sometimes wondered if you had anything to do with it.”

 

The stone, broken in half and falling apart like everything else in Midgar, was as innocently silent as its companions lined up around it like soldiers.

A constant gentle breeze brushed the flowers wrapped in paper being held a bit too tightly in Rufus’ hand.

Re-reading the inscription on the black and white stone, Rufus vaguely pondered if it was the silence getting to him. He could hear his blood pounding in his ears.

Thinking aloud was not a habit he liked to feed, particularly after Dark Nation…

 

Jaw clenched, he wondered how much more loss he could take, nevermind how much he had already faced in three years.

 

“Do me a favour, if you did meddle in things like you used to.”

 

He set the flowers down at the foot of the stone, the letters that were left _–‘hinRa, Devoted Wife and Mother, circa 0-’_ peeking over the petals.

 

“Watch my Turks for me. They’ve all I have left.”

 

_Particularly one, but, that wouldn’t be fair on the others._

Not expecting an answer, he waited another moment, fisted hands shoved into coat pockets, before turning on his heel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a name for Rufus' mother, but at the time I wrote this, I hadn't decided yet. 
> 
> First of many drabbles.


End file.
